One of the most frustrating items to lose is an infant “sippy” cup. The act of locating such a small item is frustrating in and of itself. The corresponding fuss of the infant while looking for such an item multiplies this frustration greatly. Also, should the infant find such a missing cup and consume the contents, the risk of sickness and illness is not insignificant. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which child “sippy” cups can be easily found when misplaced.
Various attempts have been made to provide a method to locate such an item. Examples of these attempts can be seen by reference to several U.S. patents. U.S. Pat. No. 5,598,143, issued in the name of Wentz, describes a device for operating and remotely locating a plurality of television related devices and beepers. The Wentz device includes a separate base assembly with emitters for activating beeping noises within the plurality of associated beepers. U.S. Pat. No. 6,809,644, issued in the name of Titus et al., describes a child's pacifier with integral locating system. The Titus device includes an integral receiver to active light emitting members within the object.
Additionally, ornamental designs for a remotely locatable child cup exist, particularly U.S. Pat. No. D 475,890. However, none of these designs are similar to the present invention.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these references suffer from one or more of the aforementioned disadvantages. Many existing locator devices are not properly adapted for use with a child “sippy” cup. Also, many such devices do not provide for recharging capabilities. Furthermore, many such devices are not suitable for detachment to allow for washing of the item. Accordingly, there exists a need for a child “sippy” cup that can be located by remote means without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.